Believing in Magic
by mamamittens
Summary: A new spirit has been born, Diana Magica, but there's something odd about this spirit of Magic. Like, why is she only seven years old? Why did the moon choose a child? Hopefully, our favorite guardians can solve this problem before a enemy snuffs out this magical sprite.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I can do!" soft brown eyes looked down at the little girl as Susan chuckled.

"What? What can you do?" white hair, cut almost boy short after an incident with bubble gum at the playground, stuck up at odd angles as wide amber eyes looked up at her. Little Victoria Mae Lavender was growing up as the spitting image of her father, minus the hair of course. No, her white hair came from Susan's side of the family. Victoria reached behind her mothers ear and pulled out a quarter with a laugh that warmed her heart. _So much like her father._ She wanted to learn magic too, but Susan feared that one day she would disappear just like her father. The dashing man with amber eyes quickly seduced her and left shortly before the baby was born. His name was Corey Grey. At least, she thought it was. Luckily, Victoria loved to entertain people, not escape them. She never failed to give those around her a reason to laugh, if her magic didn't make them smile, her sunny attitude would. But, all to often, amber eyes would harden as she spoke with a maturity level far beyond that of an eight year old. Hell, she said some things that would leave most adults looking like children. Like when she spoke to Gregory, her ex-boyfriend, shortly after one of his jealous bursts that started to turn violent. Again.

"_If you really loved her, you would trust her! It doesn't matter if mommy's weaker than you, you can't just hit her every time you turn stupid!"_ Gregory's eyes hardened as he reached out to strike her for her insolence, that was when she kicked him out for good. Now it was just Victoria and her. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

My eyes opened up suddenly, picking up on something different about our house. My little fingers reached for the light but stopped. _What if it's a monster?_ The light would just alert the creature. I quietly slipped out of my bed and padded over to my soft, blue sweatshirt. It was a bit big for me, hiding my hands in their length, but it made me feel safe. That, and it made me feel like a rabbit, with large floppy ears sewed onto the hood. I had a pink and purple one that made me look like a cat but the tail was long and tended to drag across the floor. Definitely not good for stealth. I slipped the sweatshirt over my night clothes, a white tank top and fuzzy blue shorts, and opened my door. Mommy's door was right across from mine. I looked down the hall to the window and froze. A tall silhouette was at the window, trying to open it quietly. I dashed into mommy's room and shook her awake. Her eyes opened up slowly until she saw my fear. She shot up and pulled me close.

"What is it baby? A nightmare?"

"No mommy! There's a monster trying to open the window down the hall!" She gasped in fear before walking to the door to look. She quickly pulled me back from the door as she spotted him too.

"It's not a monster baby. That's Gregory."

"What's he doing?"

"Something he's going to regret later." I looked up at mommy questioningly.

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to distract him somehow, so mommy can call the police." my eyes lit up as I dashed to the window, "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make him disappear mommy!" she reached for me but I was already gone. I ran around the house and saw Gregory still trying to open the window. I dashed to the woods before making as much noise as possible. "Mommy, why are we hiding from Greggy?" I said loud enough for him to hear. I hid behind a tree as he turned to the woods, a dark smile lighting up his features. He dashed into the woods as I quietly followed him to make sure mommy had time to call the cops. He clutched something in his hand as he looked around.

"Where are you, you little bitch?! I can hear you!" I hid my snickers as I threw more pennies into the woods at random. Suddenly, he turned towards me, and I jumped away as a bang echoed through the woods. I ran away from the loud noise, suddenly very much afraid. I twisted to the side to avoid another bang. "Fucking bitch!" the third and final bang caused me to trip and smack my head on a rock. I looked behind me to find my jacket changing colors. My world blurred as footsteps came closer. I heard a loud click next to my head when suddenly,

"POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" and then my world went dark.


	2. There's magic in the air tonight

Gentle beams of light swirled around me as I opened my eyes. The moon, full and bright, shined down on me.

"Diana Magica, the Spirit of Magic."

I sat up in confusion.

"Who's that?" A soft chuckle filled the air as a warm breeze ruffled my hair.

"I am the Man in the Moon. You are now Diana Magica, Spirit of Magic."

I frowned at that.

"But mommy said my name was Victoria! Mommy!" I suddenly remembered what happened as I shot to my feet.

"And it can still be Victoria, but the world will only know your form as Diana Magica. Good luck, child."

I smiled up at the moon, not really sure what to make of it, and waved goodbye. Mommy needed me. I paused just before the break in the tree line and looked down. My jacket somehow changed into a satiny black cape that almost fell down to the ground, the inside a lush red. I threw up the hood and smiled. My bunny ears were still there, but now they were fuzzy white and the right ear folded over cutely. I now wore shiny black dress shoes and white socks. My pajamas had also changed, but I didn't mourn the difference at all! I wore black shorts with a black vest over a white short sleeved shirt A satin red bow was loosely tied around the collar. My hands were covered with soft white gloves with the fingers cut off.

"Cool! I'm a magician now!" with a gleeful laugh I ran out of the woods and into my house. The door was wide open with a note hanging on it. "Oh, Mommy got hurt?!" I high tailed it through the street but ended up tripping. Something went flying from me. I sat up and picked up the magician's wand in wonder. The minute my hand curled around the black and white tipped wand a feeling of warmth and rightness filled me. I waved the wand and thought of how I could get to the hospital faster. I stood up, waved the wand, and flicked my cape, letting instinct guide me. I spun in a circle and stopped suddenly. I looked down and laughed. I was now a white rabbit, but certainly not like any rabbit I've ever seen. I was just a little taller, my cape had shortened considerably to just past my shoulders. I felt on top of my head and found a black top hat nestled over my ears, folding them down without causing pain. I stuffed my wand into the hat, surprised at it's depth, and pulled it snug over my ears again. It's like I was a anthromor-, anthromorp-, whatever that word was. I could stand up on my hind legs and grip things. It was like the perfect medium between human and bunny. There. Who need fancy adult words anyway? Not me! I crouched down and shot off, amazed at my speed. The world seemed to whirl by with every hop I took, I was surprised that my hat didn't fall off by the time I made it to a large hospital. The white building seemed huge and intimidating. I pulled out my wand and tapped my hat. The world spun for a moment as I found myself back as a human again. With a happy hum I walked through the doors and stood in line for the front desk. After three people left the line I stood up on my tip toes to see over the desk.

"Excuse me, Miss-"

"NEXT!" the nurse shouted, apparently not seeing me.

"Wait, I'm right here-" I stopped when a lady's hand went right through me, she paused for a minute and shivered before talking to the nurse. I shot back and fell through her legs.

"Is it cold in here?" the tall lady said softly as she looked around in confusion before shrugging her shoulders. Tears sprung in my eyes as I tried to understand what was happening.

"Ms. Lavender, you can come in now." Said a doctor in a white coat. I looked over and saw my mom walk through the doors. I dashed after her, tears all but forgotten. I was silent as the doctor droned on about something. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now. If you need a few moment alone, walk through the garden." the doctor said in sympathy as he stopped in front of a door. My mom nodded her head and dashed through the door, letting in the cool night air. I went after her as she sat down on a stone bench.

"Hey, mommy, why are you crying?" her head was bowed as tears began to fall, "Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY!" her eyes shot open as she looked at me, confusion fell over her face as she blinked, her eyes widening suddenly.

"V-Victoria?!" before I could nod my head she scooped me up into her arms. Sobs wracked her frame as she held me close.

"Why are you crying mommy?"

"You- nothing. It's nothing but silly adult things. What happened to your clothes?" I sat on her lap and giggled as she poked my tummy. I'm awfully ticklish there.

"I woke up like this! Oh! And Mr. Moon told me I'm Diana Magica now! Spirit of Magic! Isn't that cool, mommy?"

"Mr. Moon?"

"Yeah! The moon spoke to my mommy! He said I can still keep my name but people would only recognize me as Diana Magica now. Why is that mommy?" she didn't say anything for a moment, just looked up at the full moon and smiled.

"I guess that means you have to spread magic in the world now. God- I mean- Mr. Moon has given you a big task. This task means you have to leave me now, for good. But I will always love you, Victoria. Always." I gave mommy a funny look and giggled.

"Silly! That doesn't mean I have to leave forever! I'll always be with you!" I put my hand over her chest, "Right here in your heart. If you ever need me, I will be there, quick as a flash! But, while I'm gone, be happy! Choose a nice daddy to take care of you. You don't need to be alone in this big world! Maybe he will even see me! Oh! Mommy, guess what I can do?!" mommy laughed before tickling me until I was breathless.

"What, what can you do?" I jumped off her lap and got out my wand, flicking my cape, letting the change take over me. She gasped at me for a moment before smiling.

"I'm a bunny now, mommy! Isn't that cool?!"

"Yes, yes it is. I better go now, before the good doctor worries." I gave mommy a funny look before turning back.

"Do you like him?" her face turned red as she sputtered something incoherently.

"What? No- of course not! What- Why?" I laughed before giving her a big hug.

"It's okay, he looks like a nice daddy!" I pulled her to her feet with a smile.

"Ms. Lavender-" the doctor stopped a few feet away for a moment, light blue eyes widened in confusion as he blinked. He seemed rather tall, taller than mommy at least, and he looked nice. Something about him seemed kind. Maybe it was the careless way his black hair was tussled, or the way his strong jaw was set, but whatever it was, I knew he was a good daddy.

"What is it Doctor Morgan?"

"I-I thought I saw a little girl…" mommy chuckled for a moment.

"Maybe it was a trick of the light?" mommy said teasingly. I looked between them and smiled. This was going too slow for my tastes. I whipped my wand in a circle and stepped back as mommy suddenly fell forward. Mr. Morgan caught her in his arms and the two looked at each other in silence, both blushing terribly.

"Ugh-"

"My-" they both stopped before laughing softly.

"Want to go for coffee? My shift ends in an hour."

"It's almost tomorrow…" Mr. Morgan blushed and looked away. I let out an annoyed sigh. Clearly, he needed some help. I walked over and whispered in his ear, mommy looked at me suspiciously.

"How about some midnight ice cream? I know this great place that stays open late, how about it? Ugh, unless… you're already in a relationship."

"NO! I mean, no I'm not. What about you? Is there a misses at home?"

"No! Not really… just me and Becca." I gasped. He had a daughter?!

"Mommy! If you don't keep him, I will! He has a daughter!" my mommy tried to keep a straight face as she continued to talk to Mr. Morgan.

"You have a daughter?"

"Ah, no… I have a Dutch Rabbit." I squealed in excitement.

"Mommy! You better keep him!" I ran around the garden, hopping around and laughing as I imagined what it looked like.

"Alright, I could go for some ice cream." they both smiled before walking back into the hospital.

"Good luck Mr. Morgan!" I shouted after him. He paused in his steps and looked back in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I thought… never mind." he looked back at mommy and smiled. A sense of happiness permeated the garden as I hopped after them. There was magic I needed to spread.

* * *

Thanks for the emotional response! I was worried I couldn't quite get the childish view of the world right! When I read the review I was like "Aww, you!" making me blush over here ^/u/^ By the way, Dutch rabbits are adorable, and the naming of it was a little spontaneous. Consider it a dedication!

Keep Calm and OC On!


	3. Of Eggs and Toothaches!

I was hesitant about this little chapter because I wasn't sure if I got the character right. I'll put this short bit out to test it, this is the real thing, but I want to be sure I have this down right before I try another canon character. If I got ANYTHING wrong, please do tell me. Thanks for being patient!

Keep Calm and OC' On!

* * *

Five months later…

I held back unhappy sniffles as a shock of pain ran through my jaw again. It was march now, the land was an evergreen as flowers bloomed colorfully. Ever since that night in October I had been spreading magic, bringing it into the lives of others who needed it most. I had traveled all over the world using my magic wand. If I drew a shape on any surface I opened a portal to wherever I wanted. Unfortunately, the pathway is twisted and holds a lot of weird things, and doesn't always drop me off on the ground. One time, my portal opened up twelve stories above the ground, and I fell down. Luckily, I suddenly became a pure white dove. From then on I assumed that my powers extended to forms of magic, which explained my rabbit and dove form. After all, who ever heard a magician say "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I shall make this cat disappear"? Course not. Cats disappear whenever they want, regardless of what the audience wants. I had also learned that people can't actually see me. Occasionally, someone can hear me, but rarely does their belief extend to actually seeing me. I walked a little faster, wishing that my tooth would stop hurting. Another flash of blinding pain sent me from whimpering to straight out bawling. I fell forward, tears blurring my vision. I could put up a brave face but I was never that good at hiding pain. Particularly not at this extreme level. A bright and colorful blob rolled into my vision.

"There now, lil' ankle biter, no need to cry!" I rubbed away the tears to see a beautiful soft pink egg in front of me.

"A-An egg?" I looked over to see a six foot tall rabbit. For the most part, he was a dusty blue and white, darker blue formed tattoo like designs on his arms, legs, and forehead. Wide green eyes looked down at me in shock.

"Yeah, what else did you expect? It's Easter Sunday!" I sat up, wincing at the pain in my tooth, and sighed.

"Oh. I haven't been able to keep track… Wait! You can see me? Er… whoever you are." the rabbit sat down his basket and straightened his sash, two boomerangs glinting in the light.

"I'm the Easter Bunny, E. Aster Bunnymund. Who are you, Sheila?" well, why not? If a seven year old can be the spirit of magic then I guess a six foot tall Australian rabbit can be the Easter Bunny.

"I'm Diana Magica, the Spirit of Magic! But I prefer Victoria." now he was surprised.

"But you're just a kid!"

"I am aware of that…" more tears fell as the pain grew worse. I clutched my right cheek, trying to make it go away.

"Why are ya crying, Victoria?"

"My tooth hurts but it won't come out!"

"Oh, if it's just that I know who can help. But first, we have to go to North's place. Tooth's palace can't exactly be hopped to." his big foot tapped the ground twice and a large hole appeared, "Ya need a ride?" I shook my head, waving the wand and flicking my cape, letting the change take over me. Bunny stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"I know I'm adorable, but can we hurry? This tooth is getting painful!" I whined, putting my wand into my top hat. Bunny seemed to shake himself for a moment before smiling.

"Come on then, lil' ankle biter!" and he dashed down the hole. Despite the pain, I laughed and chased after him, I hadn't been able to race anyone like this yet.


	4. Tis' the season to find a dentist!

I had the advantage of size but Bunny had both experience and a home field advantage. The path twisted and turned, filled with flowers and moss, and I think I even saw an egg or two walking on little feet. Most of the time I was just barely able to run alongside him, but I had a feeling he was mostly holding back. Grr. That kind of thing annoyed me. With a smirk I stopped thinking and just went along with it, letting instinct carry my speed instead of my head. To both of our surprise, I managed to get ahead of him. Yes! I let out a whoop of laughter before desperately trying to stop myself from running through the portal. It probably wasn't a smart idea to just dash right through a portal, but unfortunately, physics is a merciless teacher and I was about to be schooled. Big time.

"Victoria!" Bunny shouted as my back foot caught on a rock and I tumbled head first, more or less, into the portal. The tunnels were warm, but nothing compared to the heat of the fireplace my face was inches from. Esh, that was awfully close for comfort. A heavy thud echoed in the large room as I realized I was also looking at my feet. Apparently, in my haphazard tumble, I ended up perfectly balanced on my neck with my toes framing my face. "Ya alright, ankle biter?" I threw myself backwards and landed on my butt, a much more comfortable position than my previous one.

"Yeah, where's my hat?" Bunny hopped over and grabbed my black top hat before a strange creature could fall in. The creature in question was incredibly short and wore a red hat pulled down almost to the floor with a hole cut out for it's face. Pointy ears clued me in. _Is that an elf?_ Bunny handed me my hat and helped me up.

"Well, here we are. North's place." I blame my entrance on the fact that I didn't notice just how big this place was. The floors were polished to a shine, identical elves running around haphazardly, and we appeared to be on an upper floor. Right off the balcony was a huge globe filled with golden lights. The ceiling was a huge dome with a single open window where a moon shone down. Tall furry creatures busily built toys and what-not.

"Oh, Santa's workshop… but I thought-"

"Yeah, most people do. But the Yetis are the ones who build the toys, we just let the elves think that." I nodded my head as three elves tried to roast marshmallows in the fire, resulting in one elf's hat catching on fire as another blasted everyone with a fire extinguisher before trying to eat the foam. I weakly held a thumbs up as they looked at me for approval. Not much to say about that. "Hey Phil, can you tell North that someone needs to see him?" a tall yeti looked down at me in surprise and nodded to Bunny.

"I never imagined Santa's workshop would be so… big!"

"Yes, workshop must be big, how else can I build so many toys?" I turned around and was quite surprised. He kind of looked like the pictures I've seen of Santa Claus but not quite. He wasn't fat, for one, just solidly built. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal the words "Naughty" and "Nice" tattooed on his right and left forearms respectively. I even detected a hint of a Russian accent, which I thought made sense.

"Hello North, this is Diana Magica, Spirit of Magic."

"But I prefer Victoria… are you really Santa Claus?" I looked up at him curiously. Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Why, yes I am, but you can call me North. Bunny, you didn't tell me that there were more Pookas out there!" I tilted me head to the side in confusion.

"Pooka?" I looked over to Bunny as it clicked, "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot I was a rabbit!" I pulled out my magic wand and turned back.

"Bunny, you didn't tell me she was a child!" was North's first reaction.

"Well I just got here, I figured species could go after her introduction. Besides, that's not what we're here for. I need a globe to get to Tooth's place."

"Why do you need Tooth?"

"My tooth hurts but it won't come out!" North looked down and smiled.

"Well then, let's go see Tooth!"

"We?" Bunny and I said at the same time. The pain was starting to flare up again.

"Well of course, I wouldn't want to miss this!"

"But aren't you busy with Christmas?"

"I can take break. Bunny, I see Easter isn't as difficult as you make it seem if you can stop in the middle of your holiday."

"Now look here-"

"CAN WE GO NOW?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. If this continued any longer my tooth was going to wage war with my other teeth.

"Sorry, sleigh is this way." I followed the two disgruntled men through the busy workshop and to the sleigh, complete with reindeer and a cherry red paint job.

"Nice."

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Bunnymund muttered as he reluctantly got into the sleigh. Was he afraid of flying?

* * *

The answer is yes, yes he is. I wanted to have them continue arguing but to be honest, the poor kid has had that tooth long enough, it's time to end this. So until next time,

Keep Calm and OC' On!


	5. You sir, need to clean your ears more!

As it turns out, yes, Bunnymund is afraid of flying. I thought the crazy ride was fun but the shade of green on Bunny's face clearly stated how he felt about the experience. When we were clear of the ice caverns, a veritable roller coaster ride, North pulled out a snow globe and whispered something to it before throwing it just ahead of the reindeer. A large, round portal opened up, revealing our destination. I wasn't sure how to describe what I was seeing. We seemed to be in a massive cavern that was lit up with natural light. Instead of stalagmites, towers dripped down from the ceiling. Mostly in colors of light pink, gold, green, and iridescent colors. To be honest, it was a sight that you'd have to see for yourself to know what I'm talking about. Descriptions just wouldn't do it justice. North parked the sleigh next to a large chamber with a honeycomb wall where little hummingbird creatures flew in and out. A lady, or at least, I assumed that's what she was, fluttered in the center. She looked left and right, directing the hummingbirds to different parts of the world while calling out what sounded like teeth. Her body was kind of like a hummingbird, covered in pretty iridescent feathers, leaving only her hands and most of her face human. Violet eyes darted over to us.

"Ah, Bunny, what a surprise to see you guys here! Isn't it Easter Sunday?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, well this lil' ankle biter needed help and…" Bunny coughed in embarrassment as a blush turned his white cheeks a light pink.

"No, I understand. Believers are important. Hello, little girl! So, you can see us?" she asked as she flew over to me.

"Yes, I'm Diana Magica, the Spirit of Magic!" I would have continued but she suddenly inserted her hand into my mouth and gushed over my teeth.

"Aw! Look at her teeth, so pretty and taken care of! Oh, looks like your first molar doesn't want to come out! Kind of painful isn't it?" I wasn't in much of a position to answer.

"Actually, that's why we needed to see you, seeing as how most dentists can't really see spirits…"

"Oh, well then, give me a minute-" I felt a little pinch then suddenly the pain was gone. I let out a muffled sigh of relief, "There we go, wait! Where did it go?" a little hummingbird flew over and put a tooth in the palm of her hand. She suddenly removed her hand and I scooted backwards, hiding behind Bunnymund. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful but I didn't want a repeat of that experience.

"Thanks." I mumbled into Bunnymund's side. North chuckled and ruffled my hair teasingly.

"Thanks you, Baby Tooth! I usually don't let a tooth slip out of my grip like that! Particularly not such an adorable tooth! Oh, look! It still has some blood and gums on it! Want to see Diana?" I shook my head and Bunnymund chuckled as he patted my shoulder.

"Call me Victoria." I said as she gave the tooth to a little hummingbird as it zoomed off.

"Well then, Victoria, do you want a quarter?" I smiled at her and ran from Bunny's side, smoothly reaching behind her head and pulling one out.

"No thanks, I got it covered." I said cheekily as Tooth felt behind her head. Tooth laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I see, is that one of your powers as the Spirit of Magic? Wait, wasn't Merlin the Spirit of Magic?" Tooth questioned North. He nodded and looked up thoughtfully.

"Yes, he was. But I hear he retired, I guess she's his replacement."

"Oh, and so young? That's odd, you'd think Manny would find someone a little older for the responsibility-"

"But I try really hard! And I'm not alone!" I threw my arms back, causing my cape to flutter as a dozen white doves flew out. Each one had a card suit symbol on their chest. Like a spade or a heart. They flew off, leaving a trail of silver dust in their wake, "I can make bunnies too but I didn't think they could do much good from here." I said in embarrassment.

"Oh no! That's lovely! But you should still see Merlin, he could help you with any tricks of the trade!" I nodded studiously. For all of her quirks, Tooth was a rather motherly person.

"Well, I better go and finish up the holiday, see ya Tooth." Bunnymund said softly, ruffling my hair again. What was with these people and messing with my hair?

"Yes, many toys to build, wouldn't want to fall behind." North stated, looking rather proud all of a sudden.

"Like you have anything to worry about, you still have nine months left…"

"Oh really? Like you have much work to do! The eggs practically hide themselves!" North said heatedly as the two faced off. Oh boy. Tooth just shook her head and went back to work.

"And what do you have to do? Eat more cookies before bedtime?" Bunny's ears began to twitch in irritation as North cast a sly glance at me. Oh no, they were not dragging me into this!

"I have to be prepared for Christmas, the most important holiday of the year, right Victoria?" I backed away with my hands up, trying to show I didn't want any part of this.

"Don't drag her into this you bloody show pony! Besides, Easter's more important! It's symbolic!" This has got to stop. Determined, I walked behind Bunny and began to climb up his back.

"Oh, well excuse me! I'll just leave a mistletoe, Christmas snow, and everything else about Christmas aside. Not like any of that is symbolic!" North thumped Bunny on the chest, nearly throwing me off his shoulder as I grabbed both his ears and shouted.

"IF YOU'LL PULL ON YOUR ADULT PANTS I'LL BE GLAD TO WRAP THINGS UP HERE!" both guardians seemed paralyzed for a moment, particularly Bunny, before he reached up and grabbed my hood.

"Sorry there, Sheila."

"Sorry, Victoria." Bunny and North mumbled as they both blushed.

"Well so am I! It's just that you couldn't seem to hear me otherwise. Do you have something stuck in your ears, Bunny? They're awfully big, I bet they catch a lot of things!"

"Like channel nine." North said lightly as Bunny tried to look angry, which was probably hard when I reached up and put my hand down his ear, all the way to my elbow. I heard a very distinct squeak of panic as I reached in a little more and began to pull. The two were noticeably pale as I pulled out two elves, each with a white egg with tiny legs, and I dropped them in Bunny's hands. North looked like he wanted to laugh so bad while Tooth just let it out. Tingling laughter bounced through the air as I looked speculatively at the other ear.

"Hold on, I think there's something in the other one!"

"Like what?!" Bunny shouted in panic as I easily reached in and grabbed something. I yanked hard and out came a stick with a G-shaped crook at the end. I wasn't able to pull it out completely so I turned to some of the hummingbirds.

"Can you help me? I'm a little small for this one!" a small swarm latched onto the staff and began to pull upwards. The offending weight was a person, and an apparently familiar one at that. He was pale, incredibly so, and his hair was a pretty bluish silver. His eyes were like warm ice as he looked around in confusion. His blue hoodie was frosted in most places and his pants were a little worse for wear, oddly, he didn't wear shoes.

"Woah! Uh, hey guys, what am I doing here? Am I on the naughty list?" was that a chorus of sighs I heard in the background?

* * *

Haha! Yes, I did just make that happen. Guess that explains the title, huh? Well, wish me luck, I'm going to be at Tokyo in Tulsa for the first time over the weekend and I won't get to work on my stories. The only characters missing now is Sandy, Pitch, and an extra OC spirit. She's the Spirit of Lost Children. Like a creepy Peter Pan if you will. Haven't figured out a name yet or even a description. Why don't you guys see if you can put up a good OC, remember, her main item is a lantern and she uses the flame and more creepy remnants of children as her weapons. Heck, if the OC profile is good enough, I'll even accept a guy. But if nothing comes up that strikes the heart of it, then I'll just add lib like I did with Victoria's clothes. No planning, what-so-ever. So, like usual~

Keep Calm and OC' On


	6. A Frosty Entrance and Distracting Exit

"Like what you did with the place Tooth, haven't been here since that incident with Pitch. That was, what? A few months ago?"

"Hey Jack! Look, meet the new Spirit of Magic, Victoria!" Tooth said excitedly, I could tell they were great friends. Particularly when Jack smoothly dodged Tooth's hands before they crammed down his mouth. He crouched down to looked at me and smiled.

"Hey there, so… you're the new Spirit of Magic?"

"Yep!"

"What can you do?"

"Magic…" I said in confusion. Wasn't that obvious? Bunnymund chuckled.

"Been spending too much time in the snow, Jack. Of course she can do magic." Well, at least Bunny could form coherent sentences now.

"Who's Pitch?" I asked quietly

"He's the Boogeyman. He brings nightmares to children and feeds off of fear. He tried to defeat the Guardians, that's us, and failed when his own fear overtook him." Tooth explained gently as her hummingbirds let out a reassuring hum.

"Oh, well, what's the Guardians?"

"Guardians are protectors of children everywhere, naughty or nice. There's Jack Frost: Guardian of Fun, E. Aster Bunnymund: Guardian of Hope, Toothania: Guardian of Memories, Sandman: Guardian of Dreams, and me, Nicholas St. North: Guardian of Wonder. Jack helped us defeat Pitch a few months ago and has been a guardian ever since."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for pulling you out of Bunny's ear. It just kind of happened." I said sheepishly as Bunny paled at the thought of it. Jack laughed and ruffled my hair. Again?! What was with these people and ruffling my hair?

"It's alright, I just get to ride back to North's place in his sleigh. I'm not entirely sure where Tooth's palace is on the globe…" Jack said, trailing off in curiosity. I heard a very distinct groan from Bunnymund. I turned towards him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I can give you a ride back to where you found me. I could have gotten here myself but I didn't know it existed." I said cheerily. Bunny gave me a very happy look and North smiled.

"Vell then, we will leave you to it. See you later Tooth. Bunny. Victoria. Come on, Jack." North said as he walked back to the sleigh. His goodbye was reciprocated and soon the sleigh was out of sigh.

"Thanks again, Tooth. See you around. Come on, Bunny! Try not to get too distracted." I said as I pulled out my wand and drew a tall arch on the honeycomb wall. The outline glowed silver and a swirling silver portal opened up. The inside of the tunnels seemed to have random object swirling around. Several ticking clocks chimed at different times as a deck of cards swirled at the what could have been the end of the silver tunnel. I waved goodbye and took off, trusting Bunny to follow me as I ran to what could have been the end of the tunnel. It could have been an hour, a day, or even a year as we ran through the tunnel, but I knew it was just a mere two seconds regardless of where I was when I started. The end of the tunnel suddenly opened up and we were in the green forest, exactly where he had met me. I turned towards Bunny and smiled at his shocked expression.

"How long were we in there?"

"About two seconds." I answered at his dazed look, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just surprised. What was all that?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I think it's a tunnel of magical items but they could just be random things."

"Oh. Well, I better get back to Easter, take care of yourself. Okay?" I giggled as I threw my arms around his stomach. After a moment he returned the hug before, once again, ruffling my hair. Okay, that was getting annoying. I stepped out of the hug and patted my hair down in irritation. Bunny chuckled before dashing off into the bushes.

* * *

Okay, TNT went great! My first anime convention and I got to cosplay as Hinata from Naruto: Shippuden. A proud fabric wall poster of Edward Elric and Roy Mustang fighting now graces my wall and I now have a plushie Roy Mustang as well. To say the least, I am a very happy camper right now. But that's besides the point, the reason I had everyone ride to and from Tooth's Palace is because I kind of assumed it was an unreachable place unless you were a tooth fairy or had a snow globe. Did anyone catch the whole magic reference with Merlin? I sure hope so, I figured one had to exist before Victoria and Merlin was a doozy for the part. By the by, thank you Frost for your suggestion. If anyone else wants to try and dethrone Frost's current position in the contest as the only contestant I'll tell you something cool; I plan for her to have a power concerning her eyes. No one but those who have been victims, are children, or are total pure can look into her eyes without the pain of the children lost have felt, so she always has her bangs long enough to cover them. It's a sore point for her because of the saying "eyes are like the doorways to the soul" and she feels bad whenever someone accidentally sees her eyes and is subjected to that pain. Her personality is a little dark but she is always gentle and kind towards children, particularly her charges.

Keep Calm and OC' On


	7. A dream come true

It's been three days since I had met Bunnymund and the other guardians when I saw it. Golden sand pouring off a platform where a little golden man sat down. Tufts of hair stick out in odd direction as he looks down at the sand with a small smile. Curious, I let a soft breeze carry me up to the golden cloud like a dandelion tuft. He jumped slightly when I cleared my throat before smiling.

"Are you Sandman?" he nodded carefully and looked like something bothered him. A question mark hovered over his head as it clicked. He either didn't or couldn't talk. "I'm Diana Magica, Spirit of Magic, but you can call me Victoria! I met the others a few days ago. Are these good dreams?" he nodded as various dreams formed above his head. "Cool. I miss that, dreaming." I said suddenly. He looked over at me questioningly, "I haven't dreamed since that night. I fall asleep when I get tired, which is rare, and it's like I'm floating in a expanse of dark space. It doesn't scare me, I feel peaceful, but it's not very relaxing either." I sat down next to him and let out a frustrated breath. He ruffled my hair but I didn't mind it very much. It actually felt very relaxing…

Sandy's POV

Victoria rested her head on his shoulder, a very odd sensation for him, as he willed sleep to take her under. She needed to rest more. What really confused him was the fact that her dreams didn't manifest over her head like everyone else's did. He looked over at her, scrutinizing the young child, and tried to understand how this was possible. She seemed normal, as much as the Spirit of Magic could be. Her short hair, a startling white, stuck up at every angle in a playful way. Her clothes were odd, but fitting, fashioned like that of a magician. Oddly, the white rabbit ears on the hood of her cloak were twitching as though in sleep. Then he saw it. The small flicker across her form, as though her skin was suddenly translucent, and what he saw made his eyes widen. What could that possibly mean?

* * *

Ok, this is very short, but I wanted to put that out before I make a major time skip. Also; no I won't be doing a POV(Point of View) switch often. In response to Xion5: Awesome, hope I get the chance to go to that many conventions myself! Frost(Guest): Your threats deter me very little XP and besides, I put out the challenge and I quite like your idea, but if someone comes along with something better... ;)

In case it's not clear, this first took place after the movie, making Bunny's reaction to Victoria's pain a little more understandable after having known what it's like to have NO BELEIVERS! BunnyXFrost banter can be expected to ensue in future chapters. Will I reveal what Sandy saw? Sure, but not now. Small challenge to ensure your brains can still properly function: What did he see and what does it mean? Whoever can guess it right will be greatly rewarded CX Probably with an OC appearance, chapter dedication, and a PM to tell them: Yes, the cake is a lie, but you guessed correctly anyway. Extra bonus challenge: Is anyone going to even try to come up with an OC description for the Spirit of Lost Souls? Just for challenging Frost's throne, I'll put in a little candid appearance like I did before *hint, it's the doctor's rabbit in the second or third chapter* Be brave, challengers, be very brave indeed CX

Keep Calm and OC' On!


	8. Short Interlude to Suspense

Omniscient POV

Many years passed, almost ten years to be exact, when the snow fell again in February, and things began to change. Victoria became fast friends with the guardians easily. Bunnymund became her mythical father figure, Toothania her mythical mother figure, North the mythical uncle along with Sandy, and Jack became the brother she never had. Her mother married Doctor Morgan, though only she could see her daughter. But Jack had introduced her to his friends in Burgess. They had willingly believed in her without a single doubt and often treated her like a little sister. She had a big family, even the strange wizard Merlin, the old Spirit of Magic, had been charmed by her ways. The world itself had changed in those years. With an active Spirit of Magic spreading around the joys of magic the world had brightened and things had improved everywhere. Somehow, Victoria changed even those who didn't believe in her. Sadly, with every good, bad arises from the ashes. Angered by the brightness in every child's life because of this one spirit, Pitch Black decided it was time. Time for revenge on Jack Frost, and what better way than to start with the spirit who tampered his recovery with the joy of magic? Problem was, he wasn't the only one who thought that.

* * *

**READ THIS NOTE****PLEASE**

Okay peeps, I'm moving houses and I'm not for sure about there being Wi-Fi there. So don't be surprised if I don't update for a while. I hadn't actually worked on this as hard as I should have but this seems like a good place to stop this update. I wasn't sure about the POV at first but it seems to work and it's substantially easier than having two or three updates describing events that don't really contribute to the story as I would like it to. Will there be JackXBunnymundXNorth arguments? Of course, but not just yet. That OC spirit I mentioned earlier will appear in two or three updates but I haven't wrote it yet so there is still time for the little unofficial contest I've got going on here. Pitch in the update before the spirit. I'm not sure how evil he should be yet, if it should be a "I want darkness so I can be strong again!" or "I enjoy bringing fear to innocent children regardless of if it makes me strong!" and if there should be an appearance of Rogue Nightmares, a growing trend in the "Pitch Redemption" phase I noticed in ROTG Fanfics where his fearlings get a power high and go rogue, doing more damage than he ever intended. This idea for "Pitch Redemption" is also featured in DarkraixCresselia's story "The Halloween Cat" that I finished recently as well as others. Just so no one claims I'm trying to steal this idea or anything. So, does anyone think they can dethrone Jack? (check the earlier chapters and reviews if you're lost on what I'm talking about) And by the by Pitch, I am not afraid to use Sandy's golden whip, Bunny's boomerangs, Jack's staff, North's swords, or Tooth's fairies(with their permission of course), so bring it on ;) or will I have to reveal Burgdis Custodia earlier than expected? Another hint to her nature is in her name, google it. Same with Victoria's Spirit Name. They both mean something CX

Keep Calm and OC' On!


	9. And Our Relationship Had Such Potential

Victoria's POV

"Mr. Merlin, what was Arthur really like?" light blue eyes looked down in surprise as Merlin smiled, white beard twitching in amusement. One of the many things that typical media got wrong was that he was old. In actuality, he looked to be around his early thirties. His beard was another. He vehemently denied ever having worn his beard more than an inch off his face. Too much trouble!

"He was an amusing lad. He had such strange ideas of magic. He actually believed that magic would react to the cross he wore around his neck. Something about bursting into flames…" I held back a giggle as Merlin mumbled something in Latin. Or Greek, I really couldn't tell. But he was tall and wise. And he did carry around Excalibur. When I asked about it he told be that not every detail is told in the legend. I figured that was good enough for me.

"Well, I have to go. Magic to spread and such!" with a laugh Merlin lifted me up into his arms and swung me around. Despite having lost a few teeth, I haven't grown since I became a spirit, not that I minded much.

"Alright, my child. Be careful. Old enemies are arising, I can feel it in my bones!"

"Okay, I trust your _old_ bones!" we both laughed as he put me down and pushed me towards the door.

"Enough out of you, wench! Don't make me tell Bunnymund that you're the reason Jack got into the Warren!" I dashed out of his house as fast as I could, which was difficult because of all his old junk that cluttered the log cabin.

"I'm going, I'm going!" and like that, I was in the forest. "Old coot!"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

"I MEANT FOR YOU TO HEAR THAT! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!" I yelled back, barely stopping myself from laughing. It was always like that with us. But I knew that if the time ever came, Merlin would be one of the first people to back me up. Along with the Guardians, of course. My mommy married Dr. Morgan and he even saw me briefly in the wedding ceremony. It wasn't enough to talk to him but I did give a rather imperial nod of approval to my mommy's new daddy. Though Merlin tells me that he would be called her husband, not her daddy. I think I'll hold off on that title though. It just doesn't sound right to me. I used to me nervous of the forest surround Merlin's home but over time I realized that the fog wasn't a sign of anything sinister, just a cold atmosphere. But it didn't stop that sliver of fear every time another patch of fog rolled through the dense trees.

"Ah, such a delicious flicker of fear, Victoria. But I'm not here about that, so allow me to introduce myself." a voice rolled out of the fog. It was rather smooth and undeniably British, though I'd be hard pressed to say what actually gave it away. Then he appeared. He was really tall and dressed entirely in black. Feral gold eyes looked down at me, the only color next to his ash-gray skin. He absently patted his hair, also black, that stood straight back as though it was a habit.

"How do you know my name?" a small, genuine smile flickered briefly as the man continued.

"Who doesn't know your name? Word travels fast in the spirit circles, and I've only heard good things about you. But enough about that, I am the Nightmare King, Pitch Black. Sadly, this isn't a social call. I'm _afraid_ I have come to put you down. Nothing personal, just business." he said calmly as he snapped his fingers and I was surrounded by horses made of glittering black sand. Their eyes were a feral gold as they stamped in place and snorted in excitement. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation.

"**Why?**" he froze in place as I ran towards him and hugged his legs. He smelled a little musty but I think it was the strange cloak, or dress, whatever, more than his actual scent. Beneath it he smelled like a bit of lavender and some dark herb that I wasn't familiar with. "Why do you have to put me down? It's not bed time yet!" for some reason I got the feeling he was exasperated as he gripped my shoulders and pushed me back a bit. He kneeled down, pinching the bridge of his nose, and looked me in the eye.

"Child, understand me. I am here to kill you. Not tuck you in." we looked at each other for a long moment.

"Oh… well, that puts a damper on our relationship, doesn't it?"

"A bit." he muttered as he turned me around and pushed me forward, "I'll give you until the count of three to run. A head start, so to speak…. One-"

"You will do no such thing, Pitch!" a feminine voice echoed through the forest. The mist parted for a slender figure in white, and for just a single moment, it looked like children were crowded around her feet. Who's that?

* * *

_**READ THIS**_** PLEASE!**

Okay, so no one has even tried to dethrone Frost but it's not too late! The next chapter I won't be able to cliff hanger the inevitable away, so whoever just tries gets a cameo appearance somewhere in the story. But if no one can blow me away Frost wins hands down. I do have access to WIFI but it's by the library's internet and I'd prefer not to cross the highway with my laptop. Tripping is not a fun past time. So, yeah. As always-

Keep Calm and OC' On!


	10. Of Keys, Bedtimes, and Forgotten Things

_**PLEASE**_** READ**

First off, i'd like to thank Frost, the only person who contributed to the little contest I threw in a few chapters back. The reason I did that was because I loved the idea of an interactive element in a fanfiction. The chance to be able to contribute to a story without worrying over plot bunny wars or conflicting schedules. So, by default, you win Frost. You have made your ancestors proud! Anyone confused as to who this is, look at the reviews. Since whoever it is didn't have an actual profile I assumed it was a guy. Frost, if you were actually a girl, I apologize, but you're going to have to get over it. Also, let me explain the whole Pitch thing that you will find out about soon enough. Exactly who was he doing it for? Was he really trying to become all powerful just for himself? I THINK NOT! just thought of it last night actually, and I figured, if Jack can forget everything, why not Pitch? What if he wanted desperately to be powerful and feared to protect someone, but he didn't even know who? Maybe that's why he also stole the teeth, to weaken the Guardians and to see if he can find his teeth to remember. I'm pretty sure they were in such bad shape that they didn't help much, but that's besides the point. Also, I won't go over his newfound key to his past in this story, that will be in a different one, featuring a new spirit! I look forward to wrapping this up soon and tying the last plot knots with you guys, until then

Keep Calm and OC' On!

* * *

"Lucinda Asima, Spirit of the Lost." Pitch muttered darkly.

"Pitch Black, Nightmare King. What are you doing with the child?"

"He was going to tuck me in!" I said loudly. Pitch groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. I looked at Lucinda, fascinated by her appearance. She wore a white nightgown that fell to her feet in graceful folds that also covered her arms in long sleeves. Dark brown hair fell in perfect waves down her back and her bangs covered her eyes. An emerald green cloak trailed behind her, a small child stared defiantly behind her legs, dark brown eyes narrowed in anger. He was just a little taller than I was, but I'm pretty sure that had something to do with the brown ears that puffed up on his head, covered in a light blue layer of frost. He also wore a white nightgown and emerald cloak, though a frosty brown tail seemed to wag behind him.

"No he wasn't!" he shouted at me angrily.

"I think you misunderstand the situation child-"

"I'm not a child! I'm Frost, Lucy's fog wolf! I make sure there's always enough fog for her!" what would she need fog for?

"I'm Victoria! I'm the Spirit of Magic! Nice to meet you Frost!" the little boy blushed as he ducked behind Lucy's leg. Lucinda smiled fondly down at Frost and patted his head.

"Do I need to remind you that **_all_** lost children are under my protection, Pitch?" an angry flush appeared on Pitch's features as he growled in irritation.

"But I need to get rid of the child!"

"Not under my watch!"

"How else am I to find Lyra?!" Pitch shouted angrily. He looked shocked that he said anything at all and stalked away in irritation.

"Who is Lyra, Pitch?" Lucinda asked softly.

"I don't know." Pitch said with sadness in his eyes as he looked back. I ran and hugged the back of his legs, "What do you want, child?!" he nearly shouted.

"Here! Mr. Moon said you'd need this!" I reached into my cloak and pulled out a chain. At the end of that chain a single tarnished, silver, wind-up key rested delicately, "I found it and Mr. Moon said you lost it!" his eyes seemed to soften for a moment before he snatched it away.

"Very well then, I will not harm the child. But know this Victoria, I'm not the only one who wants to get rid of you!" I groaned in sorrow, causing Pitch to raise an eyebrow.

"You mean it really is past my bedtime?!" For some reason everyone laughed at that. Even the sand horses, I mean Nightmares, "What? What did I say?"


	11. The Proper Way to End a Conversation

Sorry for the short upload and long wait, hope I didn't get your hopes up too much. So, now the guessing game officially begins! What on earth is happening with Victoria? For the sake of this chapter, just assume Pitch is secretly the King of Sass, as one fan made picture tells us. But if you go looking for it, please be careful TT_TT some scary things lurk in the internet...

* * *

It was by general agreement that we decided not to tell anyone about our alliance. Once you get past that dark, scary, emo-ish, and depressing exterior you realize that Pitch was mostly the remains of a really good man after being chewed up and spit out by unearthly darkness. Oh, and incredibly dry humor matched with sharp wit. I told him that a haircut and wardrobe change would do wonders for his reputation but he wasn't sold on the idea. And like a shadow in the night he disappeared, pensively staring at the key, wondering what it was for. I chatted with Lucy for a while, trying to figure out who else could possibly be trying to make me go to bed. I'm kidding, I know he meant someone was trying to kill me. Lucy brought up an interesting idea.

"What if the person who's trying to kill you has something against you personally?"

"Like what? You heard Pitch. He said he heard only good things about me."

"Well, perhaps it has something to do with how you were made."

"Uh… I died."

"How do you know that?" her eyes were gentle as she questioned me.

"Well, I was shot in the woods."

"So you saw your body?"

"Well, no. I woke up in the woods, followed my mommy to the hospital, and she was sad and talking to a doctor. She married him and they're happy now! He even saw me at the wedding!" I finished, breathing heavy from excitement and lack of air. Lucy smiled, shaking her head before ruffling my hair affectionately.

"Perhaps you should think harder on the circumstances that made you a spirit. You'd be surprised at how little is required to become a spirit…" and with that mysterious note, the fog rolled in and disappeared, taking Lucy and Frost with her.

"Well then, that's a nice way to end a conversation."


End file.
